


Conversation is Overrated

by S_Faith



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: Sweethearts for the sweethearts. (AKA: "Valentine's Treat")





	Conversation is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> So the UK companion candy (to ours in the US) is individually far too big for this story. So. Book Universe!
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters. Also, I didn't write the candies.

BE MINE

"Bridget, what are you doing?"

"Shh."

UR KIND

YOU RULE

"Bridget—"

"Lie still or you'll ruin it."

"Ruin what?"

MY BABY

LET'S KISS

BE MINE

ALL MINE

BE MINE

LOVER BOY

"This is getting to be a bit ridiculous."

"Give me a few more minutes and you might not think so."

HOW NICE

………

Bridget sat up on her knees from her position next to him and smirked in a very satisfied way. The last of the conversation hearts she'd chosen from the box had been placed just under his navel, forming an elongated, slightly misshapen heart across his chest and down his abdomen.

"What in the world have you done?" he asked, his voice a bit strained and impatient. "What are those?"

"They're a present from Tom, all the way from San Francisco. Sort of like Love Hearts but…" She trailed off. "A little more bite-sized."

"What?"

"Don't say 'what', Mark, say 'pardon'. Actually, don't say anything at all or they'll roll away before…"

"Before what?"

"Shh," she said again.

Gingerly she straddled his hips then leaned over to place her lips on the first of the candy hearts, one just over his heart, making sure they lingered on his skin as she pulled the candy into her mouth. As she raised her head, crunching on the candy, she lifted her gaze to look at him. She was pleased to see he understood her goal.

Slowly, deliberately, she moved from the next candy to the next, tracing a zigzag pattern from his right to his left, until the very last candy remained, HOW NICE, just under his navel. For this one she especially took her time; she traced her tongue on the skin around the candy, forming the shape of a heart.

From the way he shivered and moaned a little, she could tell it was having the exact effect she'd intended—not to mention the noticeable effect her ministrations had had on his person, an effect which could not be ignored, especially at such close proximity. She smirked again, then planted a kiss on his abdomen before sitting upright again. "Happy Valentine's."

Suddenly he sat up, reached for her, pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her as he began to passionately kiss her. Just as suddenly, though, he broke away, and as she blinked in her confusion, she saw he had the oddest expression on his face.

"What?" she asked in a panic.

"Sour," he said. "Wasn't expecting sour."

She understood in an instant and began laughing. He was talking about the candy remnants in her mouth. "Sorry," she said.

"Don't apologise," he replied in a low voice. "After all, you've got more of those hearts, right?"

………

BE MINE

"And this one… yes. Right here." 

"It'll never stay."

"It will. Just let me…"

"— _Oh_."

ANGEL

"And another here."

LOVE HER

MY WAY

"Mark…"

"Be still."

SWEET TALK

"And… the final touch."

TRUE LOVE

" _Ohh._ "

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> [Sweethearts](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweethearts_%28candy%29) \- The American version
> 
> [Love Hearts](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love_Hearts) \- The British version
> 
> Thanks to candyfavorites.com for supplying the images of the hearts with text on them for me to transcribe.


End file.
